emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7337/7338 (5th November 2015)
Plot Chas is alarmed to wake and find the backroom of the pub trashed and the cellar door open. She quickly locks the door and calls Cain. Adam offers to accompany Vanessa to the hospital but she insists on going alone. The hospital agree to discharge an eager Robert soon as long as someone is able to look after him at home. Cain inspects the cellar but fails to notice a gas cylinder has been tampered with. He tells Chas that there are no signs of a break-in and he believes it's someone she knows messing with her. Emma looks forward to celebrating Bonfire Night with her family but is annoyed that they will have to join the Dingles at the party later. Victoria is concerned when Robert considers booking himself into a hotel. Paddy takes Leo to school and takes the opportunity to speak to Tess, worried that she will ruin his marriage. Tess tells him to get a grip and reminds him that she's happily married and eager to keep the secret as well. Paddy warns her to stay away from the Bonfire party. Chas begins to set the pub up for the Bonfire party but soon falls out with Victoria and, losing patience, instructs her to take the night off. Cain eyes Emma as she makes a sarcastic comment about Chas needing a lie-down. Vanessa nervously prepares to breastfeed Johnny for the first time. In an effort to prove she can get on with the Dingles to James, Emma offers to help out behind the bar as Chas goes for a rest. Cain accepts her offer, realising he can keep his eye on her. Emma is pleased with herself as she changes a barrel but also fails to notice the gas cylinder leaking. Vanessa freaks out as she feeds Johnny and stops abruptly. Chas is confused and frosty with Emma when she finds her behind the bar. Victoria broaches the subject of Robert returning to Keepers Cottage. Andy refuses to stay in the same house as him. Paddy is uneasy as Tess arrives for the party, despite his warning. Vanessa confides in Carly that she was hoping to bond with Johnny while breastfeeding but is disappointed that she felt nothing. Chas snipes at Emma as she has to change the barrel again as she hasn't done it correctly. The bonfire party gets underway on Church Lane. Rhona is confused when she finds out Marlon knows Tess and discovers that she was Chloe's friend from the bar. Annoyed by Chas, Emma decides to pay her back and locks her in the cellar as everyone leaves for the Bonfire party. Chas begins to panic when she realises she can't get out. Paddy covers that he didn't recognise Tess and is relieved when Rhona believes him. Chas begins to feel woozy as the gas continues to leak in the cellar and she struggles for oxygen. Joanie joins Zak and Belle at the party having had her cast taken off. She thanks Zak for his help and invites him for a drink after the fireworks. Zak is happy to accept. Cain notices Chas' absence at the party. Chas stumbles in the cellar and falls cracking her head against the wall and passing out. Cain and Debbie go to investigate at the pub and are confused to find it locked. They shout to get Chas' attention but are puzzled when they receive no reply. Vanessa confides in Carly that her mother felt like parenting was a chore and her father was barely there growing up and that she's worried she'll end up as useless as them. Chas begins to come to in the cellar as Cain continues to shout. She attracts their attention and Cain breaks down the door to get to the cellar. As Cain, Debbie and Sam rescue Chas, Cain notices that one of the gas cylinders has been tampered with. Adam advises Andy to cut Victoria some slack as she is trying to look after both of her brothers. Paddy continues to feel uneasy as Tess agrees to stay for a coffee with Rhona. Emma tends to Chas and Cain is soon accusing her of locking Chas in the cellar and turning on the gas. Emma protests her innocence as Finn and Ross look on suspicious. James defends her as Cain also accuses her of breaking in and trashing the place but when Debbie overhears Finn speaking to Ross about Chas' passport, Ross is forced to admit that Emma was responsible for the passport going missing months earlier leaving Emma mortified. Chas is livid and throws the Bartons out. Adam's disappointed to learn from Vanessa that the breastfeeding didn't go well. Victoria is touched however to learn he spoke with Andy about Robert. Chas calms down and feels relieved to finally have assurance that Emma was the prowler and it not be something more sinister. Carly assures Vanessa that she will bond with Johnny eventually. Paddy is nervous when Rhona mentions seeing more of Tess and distracts her but leading her upstairs. Andy offers to move out and live at Butler's Farm to make things easier for Victoria while Robert recovers but warns her to watch her back where he is concerned. Debbie asks Ross to stay at Dale View and keep an eye on Emma. James vows that he believes Emma but Ross and Finn are clearly unsure. Over at The Woolpack, Chas sleepwalks down the stairs and smashes bottles along the bar before walking down the cellar steps. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Julia Sandiford *Nurse - Molly Fyfe Taylor Locations *The Woolpack - Rear hallway/stairs, backroom, private corridor, public bar and cellar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - ICU Room 2 and NIC *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This extended episode, combining two episodes into one, aired at the usual time of 7pm. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes